I Call Dibs!
by kisskiss xox
Summary: The bet's on! Can 3 Aussie exchange students outlast 3 Hogwarts heart throbs? Will the girls change the boys, or will the boys break some hearts? Draco, Blaise & Kiowa another excessivly hot Slytherin / Em, Chlo & Bec. READ & REVIEW! i know u'll love it
1. 1:: Aussie Aussie Aussie ?

**Hey there! not my characters, except for Em, Bec and Chlo- they are mine!!**

**Enjoy it!!!**

{{{Yes I know they are not all in the same year, but just pretend they had to repeat or something like that. You'll know what I mean when you get up to it, }}}

**Chlo POV**

It was a hot day, the first day back at school. Especially for March. But it was probably going to be expected as it was a really hot summer. The ever-constant drought was just as annoying. Em, Bec and Me walked into Jamii's bar. He was the owner of the small tavern that led into Wombat Ally.

Not very magical, but a wombat found a large set of caves just below us which is now where the Australian branch of Gringots is. We have been best friends since the start of our Second year at Woolshidtons. The Australian school of magic, similar to Hogwarts, but in Australia. All the students and a fair few of the staff just call it the woolshed, or just the shed. They are much easier to remember then our founders ridiculous name.

Whatever we call it, it certainly isn't any shed, although, to any Muggles who come up to it I think it actually looks like one. That's one of the way's our castle is protected. There are a whole bunch of other protections and stuff like that.

The shed is a huge castle that is perched on the top of a hill. Around it there are a few sheep and cattle that have escaped from other farms closer then other, there are also the ever-present kangaroos and other native wildlife. According to the brochure that Em, Bec and I were just looking at it is about twice the size of the British school Hogwarts and the grounds are also bigger. It is close to the coast, and we have the small wizarding community of Woolsburg just a kilometre or so down one of the well worn track. Just across the railway track is a beautiful little beach. It has great waves for surfing, boogie boarding and swimming and along the cove there are heaps of rock pools.

Ok, I think I have told you most of what you'll need to know. Just a review, I'm Chloe and the two best friends that also made it to the shed are Emily and Rebecca. But most of us here have nicknames, so I'm Chlo, Emily is Em and Rebecca is just Bec. Way, way easier!

Em is tall, slim, blonde and tanned with a good complexion, about an inch taller then me.

Bec is the shortest by about an inch, standing 5 foot 5, slim, has dirty blonde hair, freckles and has a pale complexion that suits her well.

I am about an inch taller then Bec, slim, more tanned then Em, brunet and always have a big smile. We are a good group.

At the shed we are allowed to have animals if we want. But only one each. Between us we have a small enchanted sugar glider (it's a type of possum, it's is enchanted to fly,, or glide a long way) called Ki-ko and three miniature dingo's names Megs (becs one), Badger (Em's one) and Lilly (mine.). All the other kids have animals like this too, so we're not out of the ordinary. They are allowed to roam the large green hills on the grounds.

One thing I don't think I've mentioned, Em is head girl and Bec and I are both prefects. This is our seventh and last year here at the shed, and we wont be spending nearly any of the year here except for a few days. Well, today, tomorrow and the day after. Us three are doing a student exchange program between magical schools world-wide. We are all going to go to Hogwarts which is over in Europe. Yay!! We are here for the next two days so we can collect anything we left here and so the heads of each of the four houses, head boy and girl and then the principal. Or headmaster as they call it.

As soon as we arrive at school we run up to our room with our bags floating behind us. We throw everything we need that we haven't packed (broomsick, other clothes, ect.). After only a minute we get bored and pull out our swimmers. Em is wearing a white bikini with a rainbow heart on the front, Bec is wearing a blue bikini and I am wearing a green bikini.

We all pull on short board shorts and grab our towels before climbing out the open window like we do most nights and slide down a random pole. We never actually got to figure out what it was for. When we hit the soft grass we look at eachother and grin at eachother before jogging down the path to the beach. We stop after we get to the actual beach and take our secret path that leads to a small ledge above a really deep part of water. We had ditched our towels at the beach. Now we all walk to the ledge and take eachothers hands. We jump and all squeal. When we hit the water we squeal even more at the freezing water. It is cold in winter, and this mut only be a few degrees warmer now then it was then!

We swim towards the beach and still don't notice multiple pairs of eyes watching us. When, after a minute we drag ourselves out of the water, still laughing, we finally notice the group of people dressed in hot looking clothes. They were in jumpers although many had taked theirs off, long skirts, long pants and even blazers in some case.

We stop in our tracks and all wrap our towels in one quick, syncronised motion. Bec was already blushing. I look along the group of people who are watching with intrest but don't do anything. Emily sighs and I can just imagine her rolling her eyes. She steps forward and starts to speak.

"Hi! I'm Em and this is Bec and Chlo. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you all and what are you doing here, on our beach?" she questions politely but bluntly in a sweetish voice. For a moment none of them move and Em makes a rolling motion with her hands, as if telling them to hurry up. Finally, one of the boys step forward. He is alright looking, but fairly short.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is, Blaise Zambini, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang and these are the head boy and girl Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." He practically spat the last name and gestured to them all while introducing us. Em grins in recognition and I see a sly and excited look in her eyes. I look worriedly at Bec but see she has the same sort of look.

"G'day mates! Why didn't ya jus say sa?" she says loudly putting on an expesially fake and over-the-top Australian accent. Bec and I almost double over laughing but manage to cover it up.

The other group look amused and relieved to the fact that she knew who they were.

"We'll show ya's to the shed. Come on girls!" We run to catch up to Em while the others follow us. I could see the Cho Chang girls look very disgruntled. Probably at the fact they will have to stay at a 'shed'.

We lead them up the path. By the time that us three girls reached the top of the hill, where the whole castle could be seen, the group of Hogwartians where a fair distance behind us. We look at eachother and jog back to them. I think that them wearing all the clothes for cold weather probably wore them out pretty quickly.

We each grabbed two of their hands and started pulling. I pull Draco and Harry, Bec pulls Hermione and Cedric and Em pulls Blaise and Cho. They all seem very surprised at us and after a moment we stop at the front doors.

While they lean over catching their breath they must also have been taking in the sight of the huge castle.

"Nice ~pant~ place you've got 'ere" comments Draco. We all smile.

"I know. How about the view!" I comment looking out at the sun setting over the sea.

"Well, I know I'm rather enjoying it." He replies, smirking. I smile at him then realise he's looking at the three of us. Harry starts glaring daggers when I blush and we laugh at his comment. Em leans over to him where he's still catching his breath.

"There there, don't worry. Just 'cuz he likes us more then you. It's nothing to worry about."

We all turn to look at her and she shrugs and defensively folds her arms.

"Isn't that what he's angry about?" Cho and Hermione are giggling hysterically. Harry is blushing a little and Blaise looks like he's trying not to make some rude comment. To break the tension and the silence Bec jumps up.

"Well, now you're all here, how about we show you to your rooms. Is there anywhere particular you lot would like to stay. We have four houses like you lot so you could stay in the same house or different ones. Your pick!"

They look at eachother and all say they want to stay in the same house. We walk through the doors and head straight up to our house dorm. We tell the painting of the founder of our house, Shylia Horenzor, the password and lead the Hogwarts kids into our common room.

I wave over some of the guys in our year. Bec's boyfriend Josh, my boyfriend Jacob and a few of their friends, Kia, Dewey and Steve walk over. They shake they Hogwarts boys hands and get a hug from Cho and Hermione. Em instructs them to show Draco, Blaise, Harry and Cedric where they will be sleeping, in the room that has been set up for them.

I lead the way up to the girls dormitories. Bec grabs Hermione's hand and leads her up while Em pushes Cho up behind her. Because there are only two girls we will share the one room. They adjust their school uniforms while we have showers and get changed into ours.

Our uniform isn't too different to theirs. We have two uniforms. The summer one and the winter one. The summer uniform is the one that we wear over spring and summer. It is a blue button up top with a tie in our house colours- ours is purple and white, and a skirt that comes down to a few inches above our knee. The winter uniform is a knee length skirt, same t-shirt with a jumper. This is the required uniform, but in many subjects us girls just wear jeans or shorts. It's much more convenient.

After we are all dressed we all put on the simple daily make up- foundation (Em doesn't use it,, ever. Lucky) mascara, maybe a little eye liner and then eye shadow. We all walk out of the room in single file with Bec leading the way and me me in between Cho and Hermione.

We lead them down to the eatery, well really the dining hall, but that's what we call it. The food is already laid out on the multiple tables and many eyes turn our way. We grin and sit down. We're home!

**Well, Hope it wasn't as bad as you first thought it would be! Please Review.**

**x KissKiss x**


	2. 2:: The Bet

**Em POV**

As soon as we sit down we start to pile food onto our plates. The "welcome to the school" speech won't be on for a while yet. Hermione and Cho just sort of sit there and watch us. We start to eat and after a moment Chlo stops eating.

"Are you two ok? Why aren't you eating? It's a school speciality!" she grins.

"Um… What exactly are we eating?" Cho looks suspiciously at the meat.

"Just the usual roo roast. Oh! And you must try the koala cookies over there!" Bec and I laugh at Chlo then has to assure them that it is just normal meat. Turns out that they quite like it!

Later that night after dessert and all the staff speeches and everything the pommies and us are all called into a small room down the hall. We are told that we will be sent to England sooner then we expected. The next afternoon to be exact. That night, we got hardly any sleep as we were all so excited. From the uneven breathing and movement from Cho and Hermione, I could tell they were awake as well.

This morning is damp. The sun starts to shine through the iron clouds a little before lunch. We take the Hogwartians with us to each of our morning classes, and we all have the afternoon off. Chlo and I give Cho and Hermione each a bikini that we learnt how to produce in our magical textiles class. We all get changed and grab our towels. On the walk down, we see the boys and wave them over.

"Hello ladies! What are you all doing out here this fine sunny day and wearing so little?" asks Draco with a smirk plastered on his face as he looks at us. I must admit, he really is quite a character, a sleaze, but still. And, unless I'm much mistaken, which I know I am not because I know what my friends are like, and judging from the blushing and giggling, I would say they both have their eye on him! Oh no, I wonder which one will get him? One of them will, once we set our mind on something, then we do or get it. It makes matters a little harder when there are two of them wanting the same thing, then it becomes more of a competition to see who can get what they both want first. Get it?

"Well, we're going to the beach. You can come if you want, but please, just stop staring at Chlo and Bec!" I roll my eyes as his smirks grows.

"Sure we'll all come. But anyway, who says I was looking at them?" he taunts. I feel everyone looking at me, expecting me to blush or something. An I guess I probably do as I feel my cheeks get a little hot. But that stopped as soon as it started thanks to my anti-blush thing. (I do have one and it does work!!)

"Well Draco, when your eyes are directly on someone it normally means that you are looking at them." I grin as I notice a touch of colour appear in his cheeks.

"Wait, Draco? Seriously Emma, since when have you and Malfoy been on a first name basis?" Harry glares at me. I stop and look at him surprised and annoyed.

"Well, here in Australia we don't normally use people's surnames as a day-to-day basis, we use them normally for nicknames not for enemies. And my name is not Emma! It's Emily, but still I asked you to call me Em. I'm outta here. See ya all!" with that I walk off and I can feel everyone sees on m back as I leave for the beach. Geez Harry is annoying me! Humpf!!

When I am out of sight I start running and within minutes I reach the beach, drop my towel and sprint into the water. After a moment I swim over to the rocks and sit there. Just about the same time, Draco and Blaise walk onto the beach, turn onto our ledge and end up sitting just a few metres above me on some of the rocks. Then they start to talk and I am amazed at what I hear!

"They're hot aye!" said Blaise.

"Hell yeah! What about the ones that showed us around yesterday!" laughs Draco.

"Tell me about it. Which is your favourite? I'll let you have first pick. Then we can start the bet." Quizzes Blaise.

"Hmm... Well, I'll call dibs on the brunette. Who do you want?" Draco smirks.

"Well, I'll have the blonde." States Blaise.

"Which one?" Draco questions.

"Is both an option?" Blaise asks laughing.

"Nope mate. Just pick one! The Bec girl or the Em one?" Draco orders.

"How is it that you can remember their names? So unfair! It means they like you more. Any way, I think I'll try my luck with Em." Says Blaise.

"Good luck with her. She sounds like she won't be too easy." I can hear the grin in Draco's voice.

"I don't think any of these Aussie girls will be easy, but oh well. I like a challenge!"

I sit below gaping. I can't believe that they chose us for whatever their bet is. I strain my ears again to see if I can find out what the bet is.

"So, do you take up the conditions of this years bet?" asks Draco.

"I need to know what the conditions are before I agree." Blaise complains.

"Well just the usual. First to get the girl to…"##CRASH## "with him wins. Understand?" I jump as a big wave hits my rock and scares me. But while I was being scared of a wave I missed a piece of info in the middle of the sentence. Typically it was the only part of the sentence that I needed to hear.

Only after a minute of sitting on the rock do I realise that I am cold. I dive off the rock into the deep water and swim back into shore. When I get to where the waves are breaking, I steal a glance over my shoulder and see Blaise and Draco looking at me. Well, I guess my cover was ruined. Now wasn't that hard. I turn to face them and throw them a huge grin and a wave. Blaise hits his hand to his head as they realise that they were sprung.

I float on my back for a few minutes. Absorbing the information that I had heard… as well as some of the sun. The sky is crystal blue and I look on till forever. How far can you actually see into space I wonder? The water isn't cool anymore; instead it's pleasant and calming. Everything is very quite. I should have known it was all too good to be true.

A huge wave washes over me and it takes me a moment to realise that it wasn't a wave, but in fact Bec and Chlo rushing up to me from behind. I sit straight up in the water then sink down a metre or so before swimming to the surface and spluttering. I swim in to the sandbar and sit on one of the shelve things (a layer of sand.. I think.). Bec and Chlo swim over to me and start laughing and telling me what happened on their way over. Honestly, I didn't really take any of it in other then a few random words. Harry, wand, Hermione, baby, sexy and Draco. To me it all actually sounded fairly dodge, but I think that might be because they started talking about something else. Oh well, while my brain was failing to comprehend their conversation, it was also recalling what Draco and Blaise had said.

What did they mean a bet? And what did they have to do? The first to get one of us to do something with Draco and Blaise! They definitely had the upper ground! What did we have to do! It could literally be anything. Sleep with them, kiss them, hit them, even sing for them! Well, this will definitely make our time in Hogwarts a little different!

Then there's the problem of Bec and Chlo. I mean, they're not a problem it's just the matter of whether or not I should tell them. Why couldn't I have just heard the whole conversation! Life would be so much easier and I wouldn't have to worry about telling my friends or not… Actually, scratch that last, I would still have to decide if I should tell them or not. It just might be a little easier.

Bec suddenly hiccups strangely and turns pink. I turn around and see Draco and Blaise walk over to us and down. Quite convenient- Draco next to Chlo and Blaise next to me. Looks like they're starting already!


End file.
